1. Technical Field
The various embodiments described herein are related to radio frequency identification (RFID), and more particularly to a transparent RFID transponder.
2. Related Art
RFID technology harnesses electromagnetic fields to transfer data wirelessly. One of the primary uses for RFID technology is the automatic identification and tracking of objects via RFID transponders, which may be attached or incorporated into a variety of objects. In fact, RFID technology has applications in numerous areas, including in for example, but not limited to, payment processing, asset management, and transportation. For example, many electronic toll collection (ETC) systems are implemented using RFID technology.
Conventional RFID transponders, however, are opaque. Thus, a conventional RFID transponder will obstruct the line-of-sight when it is placed over an object, such as a windshield. An opaque RFID transponder will also block light and thus may not be placed over crucial light source, such as vehicle headlights. In addition, opaque RFID transponders are generally unattractive and may obscure painstakingly designed product packaging. For at least these reasons, conventional RFID transponders may be unsuitable for a number of applications.